


The Slap

by Moonmist_Fire



Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [8]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short One Shot, Soft Jade West, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/pseuds/Moonmist_Fire
Summary: Because they're dating now, Jade makes Cat record a new video profile for her Slap page.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: Jade/Cat Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557520
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	The Slap

“Hiii, Slap people!” Cat beams as she raises her arms above her head and waves frantically at the camera. Jade is sitting next to her nonchalantly, examining her fingernails. They appear to be sitting on the stage together. “Good morning! Or afternoon! Or evening! Isn’t it crazy how we’re gonna be putting this video up on the Slap and anybody can watch it at _any time?!_ I think that’s just insane! Because -”

“Cat,” Jade says, but it’s not angry or chiding, just slightly peeved.

“Whattie?” Cat grins, turning to Jade and looking into her eyes. It’s fast, but if you pay attention, you can see how her eyes flit to and from both of Jade’s, and how they settle on her lips for a second before returning to the blue-greens.

“Tell the ‘Slap people’ why you’re recording another video profile,” Jade says, and she’s smirking because, evidently, she saw how Cat was looking at her. She rests her arm around Cat’s waist, and Cat looks absolutely delighted as she remembers.

“Oh, right! So, Jade wanted me to record a new video profile for my Slap page because… drumroll, please!” Cat appears to wait for Jade to begin drumming; when she doesn’t, Cat does it herself, using her hands to drum noisily on the stage.

“I’m Jadey’s girlfriend now!” Cat concludes triumphantly, throwing her arms around Jade’s shoulders and kissing her cheek several times over.

“Right,” Jade says, not looking annoyed in the slightest (maybe even trying to suppress a smile) as Cat continues to kiss her, “so you deadbeats and braindead jocks had better keep your grimy hands off her. Because chances are, I know where you live; and if I don’t, I have my ways.” Jade reaches into her pocket for good measure and brandishes a shiny pair of scissors before snipping them threateningly at the camera.

Cat lets out an excited gasp. “Those are the scissors I got you for Christmas! You kept them?”

“Of course I did,” Jade says, smiling down at Cat. She seems temporarily distracted from her threats aimed towards the camera as she gazes into Cat’s eyes, the smile growing now. “I always will, sweetheart.”

They’re looking deeply at each other, and it seems clear that anyone watching the profile would feel as if they were intruding on a private moment. It’s more obvious this time when Cat looks down at Jade’s lips because she lingers too long for it to be considered a mistake. Jade is smirking before she pulls Cat close and kisses her, dropping the scissors on the stage. Cat hums appreciatively and her right hand is seen scrambling for the remote; the kiss only deepens as she presses the button and the screen shuts off.

**COMMENTS**

_Andre Harris: I’ve never seen you happier, Lil Red! Congrats!_

_Cat Valentine: Thank youuuu Andre! Come get ice cream with us tomorrow!_

_Jade West: I know you didn't just invite Andre on our date._

_Tori Vega: Well, that was unexpected!_

_Jade West: Do you value your life, Vega?_

_Tori Vega: I didn’t say I wasn’t happy for you guys! Because I am. I am very, VERY happy for you guys! Please don’t murder me._

_Robbie Shapiro: :(_

_Beck Oliver: Congratulations, you two. Never thought I’d live to see the day that Jade says the word “sweetheart.”_

_Cat Valentine: She says it a lot! She’s really really cute!_

_Jade West: I am not cute._

_Rex Powers: Hot._

_Jade West:I will massacre you._

  
  
  



End file.
